Lucy's Secret
by lucyhamlitionandnicholasdrake
Summary: Lucy is hidding something from the drakes. Something that will put them in all in danger. be nice when reviewing please as it is my first story. will not be updating. up for adoption if anyone would like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – all recognisable content goes to Alyxandra Harvey and rightful owners**_

_**I do not own the drake chronicles **_

Lucy's secret chapter 1

Lucy pov

Me and the drake brothers are sitting in the living room watching glee on the T.V. of course the boys had to start making fun of it, there are so annoying including by boyfriend Nicholas. I mean he locked me in a closet for Christ's sake but he says that was just to protect me. I don't need protecting but tell him that. Anyway glee was good we were watching the episode where Quinn got pregnant.

Sol just walked through the door covered in plaster from making pots. She looked really worried. "There are some strange vamps outside, well at least I think there vamps" she said all in one breath but the boys understood her. "Stay here" Nicholas told us but then someone or something through a rock at the window and I mean a rock it was huge. Then they jumped through the window.

"Grab the girl" one of them growled. Nicholas jumped in front of me and Logan was in front of Solange. One of them sneaked round the back of the room and grabbed me. "Got her" the man holding me growled. "Good let's get out of here" the leader said. But I didn't let them. I kicked the man holding me and grabbed his arm and through him into the wall. The drakes looked at me in shock. Another man shot a ball of fire at me. I returned the ball and shot some fire at him and killed him. I ended up knocking 2 out and killing five of them.

I turned to the drakes and said ". I guess, I have some explaining to do". They nodded. I sat down and noticed Nicholas jaw was clenched a sure sign he was angry.

**Review and guess what Lucy is. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own the drake chronicles and all recognisable content .Thank you to CrazepotZ, Miss. Drake, love-loves-love, Tay. for reviewing. Sorry the last chapter was so short hopefully this one is a bit longer.**

Last time- I turned to the drakes and said ". I guess, I have some explaining to do". They nodded. I sat down and noticed Nicholas jaw was clenched a sure sign he was angry.

Lucy's secret chapter 2

When everyone had sat down I stared my explanation "I'm a witch. To be more exact the witch princess. My mother and father ran away when I was born because they wanted me to have a normal life. Well as normal as life can get when you're living with vampires. I didn't want to tell as it will put you in a lot of danger" I said. "I'm vampire princess. We're in danger every day because of me than. I don't see how you're secret is going to put us in more danger we are already" Solange exclaimed.

"It will put you in more danger than you are already because the witches are in the middle of a civil war to decide who rules." I said. "How will that put us in more danger?" Sebastian asked. "It will put you in more danger because people will be trying to kill me because I am the rightful monarch of the witches but I really wish I wasn't. And it will put you in more danger because knowing you you'll try to protect me from being killed or kidnapped. Oh and the leader of the side that doesn't want me to rule wants to marry me and drain all my power. Now do you see why it will put you in danger" I explained. They all nodded their heads.

I looked over at Nicholas. Big mistake he looked furious and betrayed." I can't believe you didn't tell me. How long have you known you're the witch princess?" Nicholas shouted his eyes burning. Well not literally burning but you know what I mean. "I've known since I was 10 years old" I said meekly not wanting to anger him further. "You have known since you were ten but you didn't think to tell me or Solange" he said looking very angry. "I'm sorry but I didn't want you to hate me and I didn't want to put you in danger so I kept it a secret till it was either exposed or you really needed to know!" I shouted close to tears. "I may be angry and feel betrayed you didn't trust me enough to tell me but I don't hate you," mumbled Nicholas. I felt really relieved when he said well mumbled that. "I do trust you. It's just I didn't want to hurt you, I love you," I told Nicholas. Nicholas looked shocked. "What did you just say," he said. "I do trust you. It's just I didn't want to hurt you, I love you," I repeated confused. "Not that bit the last bit" he said. Oh I finally got it no matter how many times Nicholas said it to me I never said it back so that's why he asked me to repeat it, "I Love you" I repeated. "I love you too" Nicholas said happily. Then he kissed me. It turned into a pretty heated make-out session till Logan shouted "OH CUT IT OUT THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE HERE YOU KNOW"

Then the drakes parents Helena and Liam came downstairs and said " Whats with all the shouting".

**Hopefully that was a bit longer for you. Please review and say whether you want me to carry on from where I have left off or do this chapter in Nicholas's pov.**


	3. authors note please read

Don't excited get this is just an author's note. If any of you watch the vampire diaries I was wondering whether it would be a good idea to start a fic for that. Please review and tell me whether it would be a good idea or not. If you say it will be a good idea. I'll start the fic on Monday.

As for Lucy's secret ill update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own the drake chronicles**

Last time- Then the Drakes parents Helena and Liam came downstairs and said "What's with all the shouting".

Chapter 3 of Lucy's Secret

Nicholas pov

"Well is any one going to answer me" mother asked. "YEAH. Nicholas and Lucy can't keep their hands to themselves. So I shouted at them to stop" Logan said laughing. "There was more shouting than that, Now Lucy why don't you tell me what's going on as you're the one I trust the most to tell the truth" mother said. "Me and Nicholas got in an argument about something I was keeping from him" Lucy told Helena. Sebastian, Marcus, Duncan, Quinn and Logan started laughing. Knowing very well what we got in an argument over. "Nicholas, Lucy our office now" my parents said. My brothers stared laughing again. I rolled my eyes.

We walked into my parent's office, my arm was round Lucy." You two wait here for 10 minutes while we sort something out" said mother and father. Then they walked out. When they were gone and out of earshot, I leant over to Lucy and started kissing her. I sucked on her bottom lip begging for access to her mouth. Her lips parted I put my tongue inside her mouth and started making out with her. Our tongues started battling for dominance. Then my parents walked in. "YOU TWO STOP KISSING NOW! We need to talk to you about being safe when you have sex." Shouted my parents but not loud enough so my brothers heard well at least I hope it wasn't loud enough for them to hear. "You never gave my siblings sex talks" I said. "Well none of your siblings are dating." my parents said sternly. "Quinn is dating Hunter, Logan is dating Isabeau and Solange Is dating Kieran" I told them. "Ok we will leave the sex talk for today and talk to you and Logan, Quinn and Solange tomorrow" my parents said.

**AUTHORS NOTE- SHALL I PUT THE SEX TALKS IN OR PUT SOME ACTION IN NEXT CHAPTER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own the drake chronicles **

Last time-Ok we will leave the sex talk for today and talk to you and Logan, Quinn and Solange tomorrow" my parents said.

Chapter 4

Lucy's pov

I really have to tell the Drake's parents my secret but it will put them in more danger than they are already. Dammit what do I do? Nicholas is talking to his parents about something or other I wasn't paying much attention yesterday all I heard was they wanted to talk to Nicholas, Quinn, Solange and Logan but about what I don't know. I forgot to tell the Drakes that my cousin Christabel is coming in a week. Oh well I'll tell them later. I wandered into the kitchen and got a drink and started talking to Sebastian about the traditions of witches and warlocks. "You know druids and their traditions. Well our traditions are similar to theirs with the ceremonies but we don't sacrifice people unless you practice black magic. Also we live in tribes similar to vampires but there are only four the Harman witch tribe, The Celestial tribe, the Esposito tribe and the Augaste tribe, that's about it," I said. Then we started talking randomly about t.v programmes.

Nicholas's pov

Great. Me, Solange, Logan and Quinn were sitting in our parents study listening to them talk about how to be safe with sex. "Now you are in hormone riddled bodies but you need to know how to control your urges especially you Nicholas" by parents said, I sighed. "We were only kissing" I said. "It takes one step from kissing to having sex," they said. "Have you finished lecturing us now" Logan asked. "We're not lecturing but yes we've finished talking to you for now" they said. Thank God I thought and I walked off to find Lucy.

I looked around and finally found her in the kitchen talking to Sebastian. He looked up and saw me I put a finger to my lips and snuck up on Lucy and put an arm round her waist and covered her eyes with my hand. "Guess who" I said. "Damon Salvatore" she said giggling. "Nope, guess again" I said. "Orlando Bloom" she giggled. "No, guess again" I said. She turned round and kissed me." I've got to go" she said. "See you tomorrow" I told her and kissed her goodbye. She left.

My parents entered the room. "Nicholas we've uncovered some prophecies in the courts could you stay there with some other vamps and find out what they mean" my parents asked. "Do I have to?" I asked. "Yes" my parents and brothers said. When did they get here I thought. "Fine" I said and started writing a note to Lucy explaining where I would be for the next few days.

I dropped the letter off at Lucy's house and ran to the royal courts. Coran greeted me at the door and we walked to the library. I took one look at the pile of books and paper on the table and groaned.

Lucy's pov

I woke up and found a note on my bedside table. I picked it up a started to read:

Hey Lucy

I'm going to be gone for a few days because of my annoying parents.

I'm going to be gone a few days because my parents say I have to.

I'm going to be gone for a minimum of a week cause of the fairies that ARE ANNOYING MY PARENTS.

I'm going to be gone a few days because I have to look at some prophecies and figure out what they mean. Love you

p.s stay out of danger while I'm gone because I don't want to come home and find you've been kidnapped

Nicholas

What the hell does he mean that fairies are annoying his parents there are no such thing. Oh well. It's going to be a boring few days without Nicholas. I'm going to get him to help me tell his parents my secret about being the witch princess and that idiot that wants me to marry him.

**AUTHORS NOTE- hopefully that chapters a bit longer and if you don't know what a druid is please look it up. Ill update at least once a week from now on as school starts up again tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own the drake chronicles**

Last time- What the hell does he mean that fairies are annoying his parents there are no such thing. Oh well. It's going to be a boring few days without Nicholas. I'm going to get him to help me tell his parents my secret about being the witch princess and that idiot that wants me to marry him.

Lucy pov

I walked into the lounge because Helena called a family meeting and I had to attend because I was consider a daughter to Liam and Helena and a sister to Solange, Logan, Connor, Quinn, Marcus, Duncan and Sebastian. I found a space on the sofa next to Duncan. Helena started speaking "as you know the hel-bar are trying to kill us all and we received a message from them saying to give over the princess or we will kill your family" all the drake siblings turned their heads and looked at me obviously wondering which princess it was. "Now does anyone want to say anything" Helena asked." I do. My cousin Christabel is coming in a week. Connor you've meet her before she's staying for a year. I wondered whether to tell her about vampires" I said "We will tell her for you but after about a month" Liam replied. "Ok" I said. Then I turned and walked upstairs because I was bored without Nicholas.

A week later

Me and my parents picked Christabel up from the airport. My parents drove us to our house and Christabel dumped her bags. "We're going shopping" I said. We walked out the door and got in my car. We drove to the mall and sung along to the radio. I pulled into a parking space. We got and walked into the mall and started looking around.

We went into some designer clothes store and looked through the clothes. I picked out an orange beach dress with a white pattern, a layered leopard print dress, a strapless purple dress, some jeans, a red strapless top and a red formal dress for the ball in 8 months' time. Christabel just picked some jeans. We paid for our items and walked out. "I'm going to victoria's secret" Christabel said "I'm going to a coffee; we'll meet back here in an hour". I went to get my coffee and looked in some more shops and went back to where I said I would meet Christabel. She wasn't there, I waited 2 hours before I got worried and phoned Connor who said that Christabel had been kidnapped and Marcus had gone to rescue her.

4 hours later

I was pacing around the drakes lounge and suddenly the door opened Christabel and the rest of the drakes came in. "Does she know" I mouthed. They nodded. I noticed Connor and Christabel flirting. I smiled to my self.

**Authors note- this chapter is just a filler hope you enjoyed it. Please vote in my poll**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own the drake chronicles or when you're gone by avril laving**

Last time- What the hell does he mean that fairies are annoying his parents there are no such thing. Oh well. It's going to be a boring few days without Nicholas. I'm going to get him to help me tell his parents my secret about being the witch princess and that idiot that wants me to marry him.

Lucy's pov

Nicholas said he'd only be gone for a few days but he's been gone for six months **(sorry for the big jump in time but I didn't want to put lots of little fillers in)** I thought while wondering round the drakes. I finally persuaded my parents to let me move in with them 5 months ago. I reached the piano and stared to play when you're gone by Avril Lavinge: "When You're Gone"

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

[Chorus]

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

I turned around and saw the drakes with sad looks on their face "Lucy" Helena said gently "Yes" I replied confused. "Nicholas was attacked 2 days ago we don't know if he's alive or if he is where he is" Helena told me. I started crying and I sunk to the floor, Marcus ran forward and caught me and sat me on the sofa. Tears wear running down my eyes, Solange and Logan sat next to me and Logan wrapped me in his arms and started rubbing my back and whispered soothing words in my ear. Solange kept saying "Nicholas will still be alive he is probably trying to figure out a way to escape." I feel asleep in Logan's arms.

When I woke up in the morning I was in my own bed, so Logan must have carried me to bed. I stood up and took a shower and got dressed into one of Nicholas's shirts and a pair of my jeans. Then it hit me that Nicholas was still missing and I started to have small tears in my eyes. I picked up my guitar and started to sing a range of songs starting with everybody's fool by Evanescence

Perfect by nature

Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame? Don't you see me?

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?

Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

It Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Then I started to sing my immortal my the same artist

Something you should know about My Immortal Lyrics

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating life

Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

The last song I sung was because of you by Kelly Clarkson

"Because Of You"

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

As I sung the last chorus tears started to stream down my face

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

Marcus was knocking on the door and he opened it. "How are you holding up" Marcus asked. I didn't say anything I just cried, Marcus walked over to me and comforted me.

Helena walked in smiling. "I have some good news for you"

**authors note- hope you liked that chapter. Please look at the poll on my profile and vote**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own the drake chronicles. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's the next chapter **

Last time -Helena walked in smiling. "I have some good news for you"

Lucy's pov

Someone walked up behind Helena but I didn't see who it was because I was looking at Helena. Well I was till I heard Marcus gasp. I turned my head to look at Marcus and he pointed to whoever had just walked in. I turned to look at who Marcus was pointing at. "Nicholas" I gasped. I ran up and hugged him. He lent down slowly and kissed me; I put my hands round his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt him wince. I stopped kissing him and looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed. "Nothing" he said. "Then why did you wince" I replied. He took his top off and turned around. I saw a huge cut going down his back and a load of little ones as well. Me, Helena and Marcus gasped. "Where did you get them" I cried leaping to my feet and going over to him. "I'll tell you later. When the others get back" Nicholas said. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I heard Helena leave the room.

She came back a few minutes later with a first aid kit which she gave to me. I sat down on the bead and rummaged through the first aid kit till I found a bandage. I then walked back up to Nicholas and wrapped the bandage around his torso. He put his shirt back on and we sat down on the bed and started kissing which quickly turned into a make out session with our tongues battling for dominance. "I think I going to go" both Helena and Marcus said and hurried out the room. I put my hand in Nicholas's hair and gently tugged at it while we kissed. "The others are back" Helena called up the stairs.

We walked downstairs to the lounge or as I think of it the family meeting room. There was a load of gasps and disbelieving looks from everyone. "Nicholas" Sol said tentatively. Then ran up and hugged him. I saw Nicholas tensed but then he relaxed. "Hey I'm okay" he said softly. When sol realised he was okay she moved away from him and sat down. Me and Nicholas than sat down on one of the love seats.

Nicholas's pov

"I suppose I better explain what I've been doing the past few months and what happened when I was kidnapped" I said. They nodded. "Which one do you want me to start with" I asked. "When you were kidnapped" Lucy said "ok. I was walking home when a group of royals attacked me. I tried to fight them off but I was no match for them by myself without anyone to help. I managed to kill 5 of them before they caught me. I was fighting off a sixth when one of them knocked me out from behind. I woke up about six hours later in a dungeon chained to the wall. I tried pulling at the chains but they wouldn't break. Then one of the royals came in his name was Jayden. He had a sword which he slashed at me with. This continued for the next 24 hours till Lucas came and broke me out. Then we both ran back to the courts collected the prophecy's we found and I left and ran all the way here." I said. I turned to my left to look at Lucy. She was looking at me horrified and then tears started running down her cheeks. I put my arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

**Author's note- can you help me figure out a name for the evil witch that wants to kill or marry Lucy. Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own the drake chronicles a anything you recognise in the prophecy belongs to j.k rowling

Last time- I turned to my left to look at Lucy. She was looking at me horrified and then tears started running down her cheeks. I put my arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

Lucy's pov

I can't believe Nicholas went through all that. I wish it was me there instead of him. He didn't deserve that to happen to him. He then started explaining what prophecies, he found while at the courts. "The one with the power to vanquish the evil approaches ... born as the seventh month dies ... and the evil will mark her as it's equal, but she will have powers that Rafe knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish Rafe will be born as the seventh month dies ..." I gasped, that was about me. But unfortunately everyone heard my gasp and turned around and looked at me.

"Do you know what it is about Lucy" Helena asked suspiciously. "Maybe" I said vaguely. "Well tell us then" login all but shouted. "I can't, well not till the blue moon anyway" I said.

Quinn's pov

What on earth is a blue moon? The moon can't be blue can it? Well I have absolutely no idea why she knows what that prophecy is about unless it's to do with her being the witch princess. Oh well let's not think about it now. I looked at my watch. Damn I'm late to see Hunter.

Lucy's pov

A few hours later. I walked round the lounge bored. I eventually sat down at the piano and started to play change by Taylor Swift And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you

Somebody else gets what you wanted again

You know it's all the same, another time and place

Repeating history and you?re getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do

And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change, can you feel it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down

It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!

We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered

It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair

We're getting stronger now from things they never found

They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away and say we don't need this

( From: . )

But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down

It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!

We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Tonight we standed on our knees

To fight for what we worked for all these years

And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives

Will we stand up champions tonight?

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down

It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

We'll sing hallelujah!

We sang hallelujah!

Hallelujah!

Authors note- please review


End file.
